


i see ghosts of her

by dledee



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dledee/pseuds/dledee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too much is too much. Even for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i see ghosts of her

      It had been going on for some days now. Flashes of her with every life he took. Memories brought to the surface to judge what he had become in one way or another. Ghosts that would not leave him, even in the dark night. There was no respite to be found, especially not within himself. So many nightmares. He could feel the restless nights start to cloud his judgment. He could see the worry in his siblings faces, more ill disguised at some moments. But none of that stopped him. Nothing could stop his mind.

      Tonight was one of those nights where the guilt got to him. One of those nights where he had to go out and walk away from the village they had settled in. There may have been some decades in between those human years and now, decades where they all had learned to live with what they were. But Tatia’s ghosts never went away. He didn’t want her to go away, did he? Even if it would drive him crazy, he needed the memory to hold on to. 

_One_  good memory.

      Even if it brought about nights like this. Nights were he had to make himself step away from all humanity so he wouldn’t fall to the temptation of draining someone of their blood. He didn’t need it. He knew he didn’t. Yet… The smell of blood was still so attractive. _Too_ attractive. And… Wasn’t that the smell coming to him? No, it couldn’t be. It was night, the middle of the woods, and the whole point was that no one— But it was it and it was impossible for him to resist. They knew the ins and outs of what they were by now, the speed easily came to him to help find where the blood came from. And then he saw her. The long brown locks falling on her shoulders as she got up.

      His eyes escaped to the blood on her hand that had called out to him. Trying to stop it there. Asking if she wanted for something. Wishing she would say no. She should get away. She  _had_  to get away. The smell of blood was too tempting. He was doing the best to control himself but her words were falling to the background. It wasn’t possible that it was just the blood on her hand, the smell was too overpowering. He got closer. No, there were claw marks tearing through the dress. Likely a wolf. Had it ran off because of him? Did the animal know enough to fear the monster he had become? It was almost laughable, was it not? Or it would be if he wasn’t having so many issues with the girl. He could barely hear her pleas for help under the noise of her heartbeat and the blood following through her veins. Could she just shut up? Just let him focus on leaving her alive and not on reading her words? Let him not break down and just—

      The blood **won**. 

      He had to stop the noise and soon he was at her throat, bitting down and letting the blood run from her to him. Letting her life slip away through large gulps of red liquid, savoring each drop as if it were precious ambrosia. It didn’t take too long until it was all gone. Until the girl stopped struggling and fell idly in his arms before all lfe was drained out of her. Slowly, he let go of her neck. The sound of the pumping blood had stopped. The sound of the heart that was driving him crazy. And, as he let her fall to the ground, he could finally see the face in a flash of moonlight. 

      ❝ _Tatia_.❞ 

      No, it wasn’t her. It couldn’t be. She had been _long_ gone. His mind was racing trying to catch up to what it was seeing. He fell back, trying to get away. It  _couldn’t_. It _wasn’t_ her. It couldn’t be her! There was too much  _her_  around. The air from his lungs was gone, the new blood running through his veins and keeping him alive felt to be running slower, unwilling to let him live.  _Her_ blood.  _Her_  blood. Of course it made sense that it would stop running, it was  _her_  blood, why should it keep him alive after what he had done? After all the years of killing people. Killing **her**.

      He felt someone come. Someone he was meant to recognize, but couldn’t… Everything was so twisted away by guilt. Killing her again. And _again._ And _again. Please_ … Where was some kind of reprieve to be found? He needed it more badly than he had ever needed anything in his life, he needed… 

      And then, just like that, everything was gone. All the guilt, all the pain, all the suffering, all the memories and the ghosts vanished as if they had never existed. It was enough to get him to his feet again. To try and pull himself together and actually succeed. Actually not crumble underneath it all… ❝Rebekah.❞ Now he could actually see and recognize his little sister, a concerned look on her face that only made him sneer. ❝I hope you didn’t mean to have a bite.❞ he carelessly said pointing her to the fallen body. ❝I am quite afraid there’s no life left in her.❞ 

      The girl had just been a body he had taken the life from so he could live. Tatia was dead. 

      That was the end of it.


End file.
